


静雄变成这样不是我的错啊！

by xuanqing



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, 新赛, 静临 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanqing/pseuds/xuanqing
Summary: #标题······很明显是岸谷大夫的哀嚎#拿静哥搞事情真开心【魔鬼吗我】#新春快乐，激情爽文，同居设定，全员相声【……】【四字读着还挺带感？】#OOC,OOC,OOC，慎读！！！#我干啥了lof要屏蔽我的贺文？！





	静雄变成这样不是我的错啊！

**Author's Note:**

> #标题······很明显是岸谷大夫的哀嚎  
> #拿静哥搞事情真开心【魔鬼吗我】  
> #新春快乐，激情爽文，同居设定，全员相声【……】  
> 【四字读着还挺带感？】  
> #OOC,OOC,OOC，慎读！！！  
> #我干啥了lof要屏蔽我的贺文？！

池袋优秀青年医生岸谷大夫是被无头恋人的尖叫吵醒的，那时正是一轮朝阳在这片洋溢着“非日常”的土地上冉冉升起的时刻。  
按理说如果没什么事自己是不可能起这么早的，但赛尔提的“尖叫”实在是噼里啪啦过分嘈杂——PDA都快被敲懵圈了。  
岸谷大夫连睡帽都没摘掉就冲到了玄关——结果他也跟赛尔提的PDA一样懵圈了。  
新宿优秀青年情报贩子折原临也——  
把池袋优秀青年讨债小哥平和岛静雄——  
顶在头上。  
这俩哥们还一副“你完了”的表情盯着自己上下打量。  
俩人的目光简直把自己捅了个透心凉。  
这是岸谷大夫晕过去之前看到的最后的事物。

 

至于折原临也为什么能把比自己高比自己壮的草履虫男友顶在头上······那肯定是因为平和岛静雄现在没他高没他壮了。  
准确来说，现在的平和岛静雄也就只有一个玻璃杯那么高，他被折原临也放在桌子上，盘腿坐了下来，结果坐下来就不到玻璃杯的一半高了。因为身体变小了但是衣服没有随着变小，平和岛静雄只能像围浴巾一样围着一张餐巾纸，还用透明胶带在腰间缠了两圈好让餐巾纸不会滑落。看得出来在来之前他遭受了情报贩子怎样的折磨——纸巾被画上了红红绿绿的小碎花，就差镶上亮片了。  
不过他爆发出来的怒吼让人感觉不出来这哥们只有这么高。  
“啊啊啊啊——烦死了啊变成这样很不方便啊啊啊啊新罗是你的错吧？哈？”  
这怪我什么啊？岸谷大夫无法理解这个人的脑回路——这又不是狩泽她们热衷传阅的R18本子里的剧情，怎么这俩人一有什么生理上的毛病全都开始赖自己啊？  
“小静吃了你给的感冒药，然后第二天就成这样啦。”一直沉默着的折原临也说话了，说出来的话却令岸谷大夫几乎从沙发上溜到地上。  
“这都什么跟什么······都说了是感冒药了，这情况明显不是感冒引起来的吧？”赛尔提飞速敲打着键盘，开启了护夫模式：“而且这种情况也不是吃了什么东西引起来的吧？”  
“是啊，没准是静雄受到了外星人的攻击······诶赛尔提你不要害怕我胡说的哈哈哈哈，没有小灰人，没有的没有的啊啊啊······”  
折原临也把玩着手中的小刀，拿它和静雄比着个子——而后者似乎对这无聊的游戏不屑一顾，在临也用手指不断挑事时抱住了他的食指。  
果不其然听到了细微的“咯嘣”一声，然后情报贩子的眼泪就不受控制地流出来了：“新罗给我处理一下······小静发飙了。”  
赛尔提托着并不存在的脸颊发出了并不存在的叹息，然后转向了头顶乌云的静雄，把PDA递到他眼前。  
“怎么变成这样的？”

 

平和岛静雄表示我不知道为什么会成这样，不过我早上差点没死在折原临也手里。  
是真正意义上的“死”——与生命差点被剥夺比起来，自己“被迫围上了一个花里胡哨的餐巾纸浴巾”这件事一点都不重要。  
······好吧，因为没死成，这件事现在是最重要的了——但姑且不提，还是从今天清晨太阳还没出来的时候说起吧。  
自己之所以醒过来，是因为被折原临也捏在了手里。情报贩子经常睡着睡着就一巴掌呼到自己脸上，结果今天自己缩小了，整个人陷在枕头里，临也并没有意识到，依旧像往常一样一巴掌呼了过来。  
然后一座五指山差点没把自己的眼珠子拍出来。  
还有比这更刺激的事情吗？静雄把迄今为止临也带自己玩过的刺激事情全都理了一遍，得出结论——没有。  
那边给自己手指缠上纱布的临也又开始笑，笑得喘不上气。  
“就这样不是也挺好的吗小静？这回是真正的“小静”了哈哈哈哈哈······”  
“混蛋跳蚤，这事儿不是发生在你身上！”  
岸谷大夫看着两个身处如此混乱的事态中还能保持“冷静”的两位友人，忍不住想以头抢地高呼三声：  
“老天爷您饶了我别没事给我找事了！”

 

客观问题既然存在我们就得解决它。唯一的正常“人类”赛尔提敲击着键盘想让三人冷静——而她也的确做到了。折原临也皱起了眉头紧抿着嘴，一副“别打断我我想办法呢”的表情。  
而这表情没维持几分钟就又换成了熟悉的笑模样。  
“我说我说，我们怎么把最简单的物理知识给忘了？”  
岸谷大夫此时脑袋里一定亮起了千万个灯泡——嘿，折原临也您还真是个小爱迪生。  
而在中学的物理课上发呆睡觉的平和岛静雄就反应不过来了：“你们说什么玩意？”  
临也把静雄从桌子上“揪”了起来，然后拿过一旁的水杯：“新罗这个我用一下。”  
不等岸谷大夫发出抗议，临也就把静雄扔进了杯子，想了想又“揪”了出来：“小静别把我给你做的衣服弄坏了，脱掉吧。”  
“不！”虽然这餐巾纸浴巾简直令自己颜面扫地，但静雄还不想在赛尔提——唯一的“女性”面前脱得精光。  
“反正迟早要被撕碎，还穿着干什么？”临也把静雄拎到面前：“这不是你爱跟我说的吗？啊？”  
岸谷大夫和赛尔提表示你们在说什么我们听不懂闭嘴吧。  
“小静不愿意就算了。”话音刚落，静雄又被扔进了水杯。当他想从杯口强行翻越出来的时候，一个冒着热气的“黑洞”逼近了头顶。  
情报贩子露出了狡猾的笑容。  
“热胀冷缩啊，小静不知道吗？”  
“浇点开水就能膨胀的吧？”

 

“死跳蚤你给我住手！会烫死我的吧！”静雄从杯子里跳了出来，把杯子抱起来瞄准临也的鼻梁砸了过去——杯子没自贩机顺手。  
而临也一偏头就闪开了，杯子砸在地上摔成了一堆碎片——宛如静雄破碎的小心脏。  
“好不容易追到的恋人居然要烫死自己”这个事实简直伤透了池袋最强并不强悍的心。  
“我这可不是要烫死你啊小静！我这是帮你想办法呢，毕竟你一直这样的话我也很困扰啊······”临也又开始喋喋不休：“而且以小静的体格来说，不会那么容易就死掉的。就算烫伤了也一定很快就能恢复啊？”  
“那也不代表静雄就愿意被烫吧！要让他变大你还不如好好吹他，把他吹膨胀了！”赛尔提敲打着PDA，把屏幕塞到临也鼻子下面。  
“吹······？搬运工小姐，您说的话还挺了不得的啊？”  
岸谷大夫简直要当场暴毙在这个脑回路逐渐不正常的情报贩子面前：“这个吹不是你想的那个意思啊啊啊啊啊！你大错特错！你思想龌龊！”  
静雄发觉自己还不如直接被折原临也烫死。围着花浴巾漂浮在开水中也总比现在看着折原临也耳根泛红还强颜欢笑的样子好。  
“·····························”赛尔提想必也意识到了临也指的是什么，手指暂停在键盘上敲出了一堆省略号，然后忽然起身回到卧室狠狠扣上了门。

 

完了，客厅里的三个大老爷们此刻更无法冷静。  
“说实话，赛尔提说的，你们可以试试。”可怕的沉默中，岸谷大夫艰难地翕动嘴唇，想赶紧提出个办法把这俩人的事情解决了。  
折原临也的视线飘忽着，静雄猜不透他在想什么。只能无比粗暴地推着临也的胳膊：“喂，赶紧吹我啊？”  
“我这不是正在想怎么吹吗？”  
“你不要告诉我你连我的一个好处都想不起来！”  
情报贩子的嘴角露出了一个刻薄的微笑：“对不起，还真没有。”  
静雄正要颓废地坐回桌子上，临也恍然大悟的语气给了他一丝丝站着听下去的力量。  
“平和岛静雄！劲大！”  
······什么都没发生，静雄甚至感觉自己还缩小了一圈。临也认真的眸子盯着自己，简直是要榨出自己浴巾下的“小”来。  
“没什么变化啊？”  
岸谷大夫很无语：“你这是描述客观事实，不是吹啊！”  
“什么是吹？吹就是狠狠夸，夸得他手舞足蹈忘乎所以，最后膨胀到没边儿，羽化登仙！”  
“插一句嘴，新罗。”静雄虚弱地举起了手：“羽化登仙可不就是死了？”  
“不是那么回事！”

 

“你听着，我要吹你了。”  
“你吹吧。”  
如此沉重的气氛让岸谷大夫以为临也这不是要夸静雄而是要把静雄送进太平间。  
优秀的青年情报贩子清了清嗓子——  
“不行我吹不出来。”  
平和岛静雄差点用自己的小脑袋把桌面砸穿：“你能不能认真一点啊临也君！！！”  
“我已经很努力地在想了啊！”临也露出了罕见的慌张神色：“但是我偏偏就是组织不了语言我能怎么办！”  
“小静又不算是人类所以我能夸什么啊？”  
“只有对象是人类你才能夸得出来吗！这是什么鬼理由啊！而且我是人类啊！”静雄真的用自己的脑袋把桌子砸了个小坑出来。  
岸谷大夫表示他受不了了，这么下去什么时候才是个头啊：“来静雄，我来吹你。”  
临也靠在椅背上哼了一声：“新罗你来。”  
“平和岛静雄啊，是我少年时就结识的挚友啊！此人是何等的风流倜傥古道热肠，看他光明磊落堂堂正正简直就是池袋人民的道德模范，我们都应该在心中竖一座名为平和岛静雄的丰碑……”岸谷大夫把这辈子攒的成语全用上了，果然看到静雄稍微变大了一点——有两个杯子那么高了。  
折原临也瞪大眼睛趴到桌子上盯着静雄——餐巾纸好像有点小了，静雄不自在地把它往下拉了拉。  
“我要回去。”  
“不行，小静还没变回去呢，让新罗接着吹你啊。”  
“不行……！”静雄蹲在桌子上怒吼着：“我在这儿变大了不就没衣服穿了吗！我要回去穿衣服！”  
这还真是个问题。如果静雄恢复了原来的身高，新罗这儿还真没有给他穿的衣服。但折原临也是何等聪明——  
“这样，新罗你接着把草履虫吹大，然后请赛尔提给他来一套无头骑士同款，就是用妖精的影子把小静捂严实就行。等我们到家就让赛尔提把影子收回去。”  
岸谷大夫不乐意了：“临也你告诉我你干了些啥——静雄是我变大的，衣服是赛尔提给的，你干啥了?”  
细细想来临也的确啥也没干，除了那个“热胀冷缩”的馊主意之外啥也没想出来。折原临也自己也意识到了这一点，感到面子上有点儿挂不住：“我是出谋划策的角色，你们照我的安排来就行了。”  
“谁会乖乖照你的安排来啊！”岸谷大夫和静雄同时发出了抗议。

 

赛尔提从卧室跑了出来，泄愤般地把PDA怼到临也面前——  
“不要！再！麻烦新罗！”  
“哎呀哎呀搬运工小姐怎么突然这么暴躁······新罗要是能够帮到小静的话，他的心里也一定很开心吧？你难道要剥夺恋人的幸福吗？这样的话就有些过分了呢······诶天怎么黑······”  
岸谷大夫踹了踹客厅中央的黑色球体，感到无比畅快：“临也君就和静雄好好单独相处一段时间吧，或许吊桥效应能让你发现静雄的优点，然后你再组织组织语言说出来就行了——说话对你来说不难吧？”  
“这倒是不难，只是眼前黑着就很困扰了，连草履虫长什么样我都忘了呢，怎么吹啊？”  
“混蛋你才不会忘了！”  
两个人就算被关在黑咕隆咚的球里也停不下来，踢踢打打使这个球满地乱转。岸谷大夫和无头妖精决定把这个不断发出撞击声和吵闹声的危险物品锁到自己看不到的地方——所谓眼不见心不烦。赛尔提踩住了球，拿起了临也留在桌上的手机，操纵着影子使这个球的表面变得可以被物体穿过，然后把手机扔进了球里。  
“手机拿好，问题解决了就打电话，让赛尔提把你们放出来。”  
里面的两个人异口同声地“嘁”了一声。临也还加了一句：“你们不要偷听我的话哦！”  
“您放心，我跟赛尔提才不想听——我们要把你们俩锁到地下室去，谁都听不到你们说话，所以好好发挥啊临也君！”

 

赛尔提把“球”和“球”里装着的两个人搬运到了黑摩托身边，睡梦中的无头马惊醒了，不满地吭哧了一声。  
“不管他们发出什么声音都别理他们哦，辛苦啦！”赛尔提把PDA向爱马亮了亮，抱歉地拍了拍黑摩托的座位——也就是通常作为马背的那个地方。  
“这样真的行吗？”回到明亮的客厅后，善良的无头妖精还是无法完全放心。  
“放心吧赛尔提，他们俩绝对能解决好的。”岸谷大夫对这俩人绝对没有任何怀疑——能打了十几年然后忽然腻歪到一起，这样的两个人组合起来啥事干不出来？  
赛尔提点了点并不存在的头颅，选择无条件地相信自己的恋人。  
但地下室里的静雄此时此刻一点儿也不愿意相信这个和自己锁在同一个球里的恋人。  
“你……要开始了吗？”  
“我……能不开始吗？”折原临也从来没有觉得自己的语言如此匮乏过，此时他急需转换一下思路搞点别的事情：“小静，你告诉我，刚刚新罗夸你夸成那样，你心里有什么感受吗？”  
黑暗中，静雄不自在地哼了一声。  
“爽。”  
“就爽这一个字？”  
“那你还要我怎么说！？我词汇比你还匮乏啊临也老弟！你不是那么能说吗你来说啊？”  
折原临也思考了半天，一点儿声音都没有，沉默的氛围几乎快把静雄吓死在伸手不见五指的黑暗里了。地下室还是有点冷，几乎没穿衣服的静雄感到了一点凉意——正在他抖了一下时，临也把他从自己的膝盖上拎到了面前。  
临也用两根手指掐着自己，像小女孩玩芭比娃娃一样摆弄着自己——这简直分分钟让静雄气得爆炸。还没发作，临也就轻轻笑了起来，热乎乎的气息抚上了静雄光溜溜的上身。  
“要我来说，你当时一定是——”  
“手舞足蹈，忘乎所以，膨胀到没边儿……”  
“然后……羽化登仙。”

 

“喂？新罗啊？我们俩搞定了，麻烦给小静送套衣服来！”岸谷大夫刚和赛尔提来了一把游戏，被虐了个惨，接上临也的电话自然也没什么好声气。  
“我就说你们俩能搞定的，你还跟我推来推去……还有什么要的一并说来！”  
“……”那边的人不说话了，过了一会儿才轻松地说着：“那麻烦再送一包卫生纸过来。”  
赛尔提跟静雄算是多年的好朋友了，立刻用影子做出了一套黑色衣服——普通的黑色卫衣和运动裤，应该正合身，然后递给了岸谷大夫，在PDA上打着字：“去给静雄吧，让他们到家就打电话，我把衣服收回来。”  
岸谷大夫还真有点吃醋：“赛尔提从来没给我做过衣服……”话没说完就被无头妖精捶了一拳推出了门。  
漆黑的地下室里，只有俩人坐在地上。黑摩托不知什么时候变了位置，停靠在角落里呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气。  
静雄抱着胳膊蜷着坐在地上，看到岸谷大夫宛如看到一轮太阳或是一台暖风机，弹起来抢过衣服三下五除二就套上了。临也却坐在地上迟迟没动，等着静雄把卫生纸扔给他。  
“怎么样？到最后还是把静雄好好吹了一把吧？您那能把死人说活活人说死的本事我还不知道？都吹了些啥啊？”  
优秀青年情报贩子抽出卫生纸的动作僵住了，许久才诡异地笑了起来。  
“哈，哈，哈，是啊新罗。”  
“我可是好好把小静吹了一把啊。”  
“吹到这家伙手舞足蹈，忘乎所以，膨胀到没边儿。”  
“我打电话之前，他已经羽化登仙了好几次呢。”  
无头马呼哧呼哧的声音更重了，还把脖子的横截面往墙上咚咚咚地撞。  
岸谷大夫明白这是一发什么操作了，并庆幸赛尔提没跟自己一块下来。此时此刻他只想让这俩说荤话干荤事的人赶紧滚回自己的老窝。  
而两人也比较识相。临也拍了拍屁股上的灰，轻快地跳了起来：“这次也谢谢啦，新罗！顺便也帮我感谢下搬运工小姐哦！”静雄就没那么多话了，只是凶悍地跟岸谷大夫点了个头就撂下两人往外走了。  
“所以说以后这种事不要来找我啊啊啊！”岸谷大夫的怒吼来得太迟了，这俩人已经走得太远听不到了。

 

“解决了？临也把静雄吹大了？”心累的岸谷大夫刚踏进家门，无头妖精就扑了上来敲打着PDA。  
“哈哈哈，是真的吹大了。”岸谷大夫搂住恋人的细腰，把下巴抵在恋人的肩上。头有点懵，他得放空一下。  
“吹大了就好，吹大了就好。”PDA上的字迅速闪现：“那么刚才的游戏，继续吧。”


End file.
